


Short Stories of Mine

by ScarletZK



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletZK/pseuds/ScarletZK
Summary: Here are short stories of mine that I wrote for school projects, and what not. Because I'm in my last couple of months for school, they will delete all of these. So I thought I should gather them all up and post them somewhere. They have mix rating of maturity, so please be your own judge on what you can and can't read.Obviously they aren't fanfiction, but, for those who do read them, I hope you enjoy them. I will say not all of these are written at the same age, so there will clearly be different writing styles and levels. However, I will do my best to put the grade level I wrote the stories in, so that you can skip which ever ones you want to -- since they're not connected stories it works.
Kudos: 1





	1. Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this piece, I believe, in 8th grade. It was inspired by creepypasta, and the horror movie Hush. It has a couple of errors, but I think I caught most of them, so enjoy.

For some background information I’m a sixteen year old female when this happened. We live in a one story house surrounded by the woods - this will be important later in the story.   
Okay so, I was home alone one summer night, and our air conditioning was broken, so I had my window open to let the cool summer night’s air in my room. I was working on my summer English project on my computer, when I started to get this weird chill up my spine with goosebumps crawling up my skin. At first I thought it was just the air from the window, but then that's when I heard a small slight noise further in the distance. I froze. I refused to move unless I knew for sure that the noise was an animal. I’ve always been a tad bit paranoid so the worst cases possible were running throughout my mind like wildfire. Then I heard it again, but this time it sounded like it was trying to not be heard and I wouldn’t a second ago if my music had not buffered. Slowly I moved my hand towards my phone and paused the music so that I could hear any movement. My heart was thumping against my rib cage as if it was screaming to be let out.  
I waited and waited but no sound came, so I got up and walked to the window. When I looked up, my eyes widened, and I froze. There, about 10 feet away, was a male staring straight at me. He had this strange look in his eyes that chilled me down to the bone. He moved first. He broke out in a sprint and that movement made me yelp. Panicking, I pulled down the window. I almost had it down when a pair of hands came underneath. I was losing now. Looking frantically around my room for anything that I could use to make him let go. That's when I saw the pencil that I had been using. I grabbed the pencil quickly and stabbed the man's gloved hands. His hands retracted and he grunted in pain. Yes! I slammed shut the window and locked it. The man looked up and glared at me and stalked closer. He makes a fist and banged against the window out of frustration! Or was it to make me jump? If it was, he succeeded.   
He stared at me with those sickening eyes and then smirked. He then turned and walked away, but I knew. I knew that he wouldn't leave off like this. No, he wouldn’t, so what was he planning? Right after that though the power shut off. The power? The power! I knew I couldn't call for help now. I was alone. Alone with him. I had to leave and get away, but how? Tap, tap. I looked up and there he was with that grin of his. I ran. I ran as if I was in the Olympics, and my life depended on it; only in this case it did.  
When I entered the kitchen I went to the window and peered out of it. Nothing, I saw nothing. Then I did, I saw him, but why couldn’t I see his body? I continued to stare at him (squinting). He was now reaching out with his white, bloodied glove. Was he trying to scare me? The hairs on the back of my neck stood straight on their ends. Why was I so afraid when he was on the other side? I felt pressure on the right side of my shoulder. I looked at him again and I noticed that his right hand was on my shoulder. Acting quickly, I turned and kneaded him in his man jewels. As he retracted, I grabbed a pot from dinner that I had forgotten to clean and slammed it on his head. Who knew that not doing dishes could actually good for you? While he laid there I jumped over his huddled figure and went for the door. I burst into the dark night and sprinted for my life.  
As I reached the woods, I heard noises behind me. As I glanced behind me, I saw his hulking figure running towards me. Running faster, my lungs began to burn. I knew I had to stop soon. Gasping like a fish out of the water, I knew I had to take a chance, so I hid behind a tree.   
The forest was quiet. Did he give up? That's when I felt something drive into me. Now it was even harder to breath, but I knew. I had to fight. Tossing and turning, punching and kicking, I struggled hard; I did not want him to have the satisfaction of beating me. That's when I felt the ground give underneath me. I fell. I tumbled down the hill that I had played on as a child. As I came to a sudden stop, I felt a sharp dull pain erupt in my chest. I couldn't breath. I felt like I was drowning, but there was no water. My vision began to blur. I saw black walls at the edge of my eyes. They started to close. My heart rate started to slow down. I could feel it in my throat. I heard a car driving on the road. At last. I'm saved.

***************************************

“I just can't believe it.” Jennifer sobbed while looking down into the coffin, “it just looks like she's sleeping. Who would do this?”

**************************************

It's been two years since that night, and once again the house is dark…and I'm all alone.


	2. Antigone Rewrite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was done when I was in 10th grade. We had to do an assignment where we had to choose a scene from the play, "Antigone". We had four different prompts to choose from, and I choose this prompt, "Rewrite the end of the play as if Creon decides to release Antigone from the cave and finds her alive and well. What would they say to each other?".
> 
> I will say that this is written in the way a play would be written, so if that isn't your kind of thing, I would just skip this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is written in play format, so just ignore this one if that's not your type of thing. It's also written in an old-ish English, so be aware of that as well.
> 
> They might be a few to lot of mistakes, beware.

(Enter Creon, walking side-by-side with two guards. The three men walk across to a big rock in a circle shape.) Stage Direction 1  
CREON. (To the guards) Move with haste! Move the stone, for it may be too late! 1  
(The guards swiftly go to the stone door. They grunt as they push the door out of the way. Creon enters the vault.) Stage Direction 2  
CREON. Antigone, oh Antigone. I beg you for forgiveness, for I have done you wrong. 2  
(Antigone looks up from her spot on the floor, where she is making a hitch out of her linen veil.) Stage Direction 3  
ANTIGONE. Who is the man who faces me? This is not the uncle I know. The man who knows no forgiveness for those who go against him, and has never begged for forgiveness. Tell me, do my eyes deceive me? Have the gods come to retrieve me? 3  
CREON. I assure you Antigone, daughter of my sister, that it is I, Creon. The one who has caused you more pain then not; the one who would not listen. The gods have not come to collect you and I tell you that it is not your time yet. Come, for if you may not forgive me then may we give your brother what he deserves. 4  
ANTIGONE. (Irritated) Has my family not suffered enough? I know what you think of my brother, Polyneices. You think him vile, a traitor, and now you cast him out in the sun wandering the earth forever, never to rest, never to find peace. You ask what he deserves? He, he deserves the peace that you have so cruelly robbed him of. I do not know the plans that you weave Creon, but hold my warnings you will not only have the god’s wrath, but my own as well. 5  
CREON. Antigone, I have done may wrongs, but this is not one. My mind has been changed. Our family split by petty wars and petty human nature. The gods and you I have displeased, and what I made wrong I must make right. You speak truth that Polyneices did not deserve the treatment he got. I wish for his torment no more. I wish for him to be laid to rest, and I want you to be there when it happens. Family with family. 6  
(Antigone gets up and goes to Creon) Stage Direction 4  
ANTIGONE. Is this truth you speak of? 7  
CREON. Indeed, tis why I came to get you. If nothing keeps you then we shall go now. 8  
ANTIGONE. Nothing keeps me and the excitement to lay my family to rest tells me to go. 9  
(The scene changes to where the body of Polyneices lays. The body tathered, shows that it has been eaten/messed with by wild animals.) Stage Direction 5  
ANTIGONE. Oh brother of mine we come now to lay you to rest. 10  
(Antigone in front with Creon while a wagon is pulled by soldiers. In the wagon holds supplies for the burial.) Stage Direction 6  
CREON. What do you plan on doing? Surely you do not want to bury him here. 11  
ANTIGONE. Of course not. The men you brought will wrap him in that cloth for now and put him on the wagon, and then we will move him to a remote place and begin the burial. 12  
(To Antigone’s words the soldiers bring out a big white cloth and wrap Polyneices’ body in it. They then bring the body to the wagon and lay it down.) Stage Direction 7  
(The scene changes again, but instead of a dry place where no one wanders they are lead to the grassy area of the oasis.) Stage Direction 8  
ANTIGONE. It shall be here that he will be buried, so that when people come seek life they will see how easily it may be taken. That they may be taught the fears of the world and use that fear to elevate their desires above their petty human nature, so that they can see that life itself is fleeting as is the sand that we stand upon.   
(motions to the soldiers)   
We shall bury him here. Once finished we shall mark it so that we may come back and build a proper tomb, for now we shall properly bury him. Make haste, unload what needs to be unloaded, and begin digging a place for my brother as I prepare his body. 13  
CREON. You heard her, and haste we shall make. Work twice the speed of any man, but affix the stones so tightly that not a single grain of sand can pass their guard. 14  
(The soldiers and Creon work on the tomb for Polyneices as Antigone prepares the body.) Stage Direction 9  
ANTIGONE. (As Antigone prepares the body) I apologize my brother, for this is not the burial you may have wanted. It is not a full burial and will never be a full burial. No proper prosthesisprothesis, ekphora, or even a commemorative feast. Although not proper, may my bastardized ekphora please your soul.   
(sorrowful singing)  
A kingdom there was  
Filled with riches and heart.   
There were four born, forever tainted.  
Born from forbidden love of mother and son.  
Soon death shall follow.  
Mother gone hanging in the wind.   
Father, but also brother, blind to the world gone in exile.  
Four left behind in the kingdom, sons and daughters.  
Crownless once again the kingdom shall fall  
But not before the four.   
The two sons shall rule, not before making promise.  
Promise after year that they will trade   
And they shall do this year after year.  
But tragedy shall strike.  
Greed clouds the mind of the first brother,   
And when year comes to rest he refuses to keep the promise.   
War shall come.  
Oh brothers of mine split from greed,  
Gone to war never to be seen.   
One treated as hero and sent to the gods,  
The other sent to waste by his own blood.   
Out to the sun like a traitor,   
Never to be mourn until today.  
May his soul be put to rest as he been mistreated,   
By his own blood,   
By the world.  
Oh brother of mine may you find peace!  
My you and Eteocles be made new.   
(As Antigone finishes her ekphora as she finishes addressing the body. The body is now washed, covered in oil, and dressed in fine clothes.) Stage Direction 10  
(Antigone crosses over to Creon and the soldiers.) Stage Direction 11   
What news do you have on the progress?progress. 15  
CREON. My men have worked harder than any have before, and in that time they have prepared a place for the body to be laid, buried, and cremated. They have also prepared the landmark so that we may come back and finish the upper part of the tomb. Shall we begin? 16  
ANTIGONE. Yes we shall. 17  
(The men carry the body into the tomb they have prepared and began the cremation. Afterwards they close the tomb and move the land marker above the grave.) Stage Direction 12  
CREON. We shall leave, but soon we shall come back to finish what we have started. Our family finally at peace, but let this be a reminder of the consequences of our human nature. Let this be a lesson to others, so that they may learn from our families mistakes and make them no more. 18  
(Antigone, Creon, and the soldiers travel back to Thebes. Once there Creon dismisses the soldiers, as this happens footsteps can be heard and Haemon can soon be seen running to the two.) Stage Direction 13  
HAEMON. (Worried) Antigone! Oh Antigone! Such worry you have given me! When I went down to see how you fare, to see you not there, and in your place a linen hitch. Would you have truly gone without word? 19  
ANTIGONE. Tis true that I would have gone without word. The hitch made by my own hands to bring me to the happiness of my family, but your father came before such deed could be made. 20  
HAEMON. What news could my father bring to stop you from the reunitement of your family? 21  
ANTIGONE. The news of change. He came asking forgiveness and promising the burial of my brother. 22  
HAEMON. Is this true father? Have you done such things? 23  
CREON. It is true my son. My mind has been changed and forgiveness I seek. I now see all the destruction I have caused and I go to make it right, as it was but my own pride that caused this destruction and tragedy among our family. It pains me that I realized it too late as many things could have been prevented, but at last my stubbornness prevented this. Now look, the kingdom is in fear of their leader, this is not the way I wanted it to be. 24  
HAEMON. Then make the wrongs right father. You have done many good deeds since realizing your mistake, surely the gods will bless you with guidance. 25  
CREON. Son of mine listen closely, my reine has finally come to an end. The kingdom needs new hope, not a broken king. They need someone to lead them, but most of all teach them. I have been witness to what our desires are and I wish for them to be lead off that path, to a path of peace. I believe this can be found by having you, Son of I, become king, and I, Creon, Son of Cadmus, will here by step down as king. 26  
HAEMON. Father I can not. 27  
CREON. Haemon you must. You and Antigone already have the trust of the people, and I see good things coming from the two of you. 28  
HAEMON. (surprised) You approve of our marriage? 29  
CREON. Yes. Through the time I have had to myself many things have changed. I believed the gods have spoke to me and in the future I saw Thebes prosper, but only at the hands of you and Antigone. (To Antigone) The gods really have blessed you. 30  
ANTIGONE. Creon, stubborn I have been. I talk about not being petty, but here I am harboring petty emotions. All you do is ask for forgiveness. Yes, you have done many wrongs, but I see now that you mean truth behind your words. Please forgive me for being blind like my father and holding on to such feelings. 31   
CREON. You have right to feel such feelings. Do not feel such sorrow, for I understand where you stand. All I ask is for your forgiveness and a new start. 32  
ANTIGONE. And that you shall have. You have done well for our family. Be at peace knowing no ill feeling shall be among us, only the feeling of forgiveness. 33  
CREON. I thank you. Know I do not deserve this, but you have been merciful. Even if it may not be much, you have my blessing. 34  
HAEMON. It is all we would ask of you father. 35  
ANTIGONE. Indeed. Although, we are young and we would need someone who has knowledge of leading a kingdom, so Creon do not cast yourself in exile. Stay and help our young minds in leading this kingdom. 36  
CREON. Antigone you are truly merciful, as you wish. I shall stay and give the best guidance I can give. 37  
(The three exit the Orchestra-Part of the Greek stage, not in reference to musical orchestra-as the scene closes.) Stage Direction 14


	3. I Didn't Have a Name for This One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is also from 10th grade. I remember wanting to actually take this short story idea and expanding on it (like making it into a book), but I'm not sure I will. Or even if I did, I won't until a later time period. It is a little bit graphic, but not too terribly.

I’d always wanted to become an actress, but I didn’t imagine it to be like this. Death wasn’t in the contract, or was? At this point I'm not really sure anymore.  
The killing didn’t start right away. But whoever was behind all the killing planned that. They first wanted us to get comfortable-to get to know each other-and it worked. We all got to know each other and became like family. Unbeknownst to us, that’s when the killing began.   
Our director was the first one to die- stabbed 23 times. That’s when we met our so-called “god”. Or at least that’s what he called himself- we decided to name him Kake (an Ancient Greek Element that meant “evil”). The first day we met Kake became the beginning of our hell. More killing was to come and we wouldn’t know when, where, or whom it would be. All we knew was that our lives were in Kake’s hands, and that any wrong move we would all die.   
The next day Darla was killed. We found her body covered in rocks and bricks. It was that day that we really grasped the situation we were all in. Darla tried to escape, so in turn Kake killed her. We all wanted to live, but how? We didn’t know what pleased him and what didn’t. I wanted to find out. Chester didn’t.   
For how much Chester went on about going to Juilliard, and how smart he was from graduating there. He didn’t know when to shut up. I told him not to anger Kake, but he didn’t listen. He went on and on about what Kake was doing, and how he could’ve done better. I don’t know what he was trying to accomplish, but he soon died. Turns out that tongues are longer than I thought they were.  
As the days went by many died. Sometimes it took a few days until the next kill, but other times it would be multiple people who were killed in a day’s time. Before I knew it, only two people were left.   
A girl named Cece and I were the last ones alive. It was when it was the two of us that I realized something. I wasn’t who I was when I first came into this hell. I felt like a new person. Felt reborn. Everything now felt like a game, no longer hell, and I enjoyed it.   
As the last two people we had a choice. Kill the other person, or die with each other. Cece picked die with each other. I did not. That day I carved Cleve’s out from her socottet and she died.


	4. Letter to Brutus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another 10th grade writing. This one is of another play (English class am I right). This piece isn't very important. I just wanted to put it in here so I could see the growth of my writing. It is most likely going to be boring, so don't feel obliged to read this "chapter".

Sir Brutus,

Word has came around that you sir have received letters addressed from your people. It is in our concern that they may be forged, for no men or women, no matter the dislike for Julius Caesar, would write such works with such ideas. When word got a around, although I can not tell you how, we, the people went around trying to figure out who had sent the letters. It was through this we discovered not anyone knew about such activities.

Our discoveries lead us to uncovering who we think might be the culprit to such manipulation, and although such claims could be taken for treason our concern for our regularly lives due to such manipulation challenges that. This is why we’ve wrote this fine day to tell you, Sir Brutus, that we, the people, believe the letters you receive are being forged by Sir Cassius.

For many moons servants have seen this man around your room throwing items through the window. Although it is not clear what the items conclude to be it does not seem consequential that Sir Cassius, who is known for not agreeing with Julius Caesar and who has been trying to get in your good grace, would do such things. That is why it is in our concern to warn you of such behaviors so that you may not be in such a heist to join the conspiracy.

Signed with concern,  
The People of Rome


	5. Scary Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This piece was written in 11th grade. Our prompt was to create a scary story out of the random words we picked from a hat. I don't actually remember the words I picked, but I'm pretty proud of this one. So I hope you enjoy.

Circuses are supposed to be fun, bright, and jaw dropping; the circus Freddy was standing in front of only had one of these factors, jaw dropping. Tents were littered everywhere on the dead grass, and every tent seemed to be promoting a different sideshow act. As Freddy continued along the foot-made path he made observations about every detail that surrounded him. The fabric of the tents, once bright and lively, now held years of neglect.  
The crunching of dead grass under foot announced an approaching man. Freddy turned to greet the said man, “Well Jason, took you long enough.”  
Jason, as Freddy greated, was not amused. In fact, he snorted at the greeting- although it sounded more along the lines of a tightly closed air event.  
“Listen here kid,” Jason wheezed out. “I’m not young like you, or so damn energetic all the time.”  
He continued to grunt and mutter at the younger man as he himself made way towards the foot-made path. When he finally came to a stop he looked around in awe. Slowly he turned his head to face Freddy.   
“You know,” Jason began, “I used to come here as a child.”  
“Old geezer.” Snorted Freddy.  
“I’m serious. It used to be a big event for my town, and I remember always wanting to do their escapology course.” Jason paused and looked back at Freddy (as he looked away while talking). “You see they always had a new course every time they came into town, and it was tiring having to listen to all the kids in my class bragging about completing them. No matter how much I begged my Ma she never let me go. Told me we didn't have enough money for it- they charged a fee for the courses.”  
“What happened? You know, for it to close down like this.” Freddy motioned to all the tents.  
“I. Well, I don’t know. I was out of town with my family at that moment. By the time I got back into town the circus was over and so many people were complaining about how only crowd picks got to do the escapology course this time round.”  
“Do you miss it?”   
“Of course I do. Now, I know better than to believe that the acts were real, but I miss the amazement the circus brought. The colors, food, music, and everything else they did. It was wonderful, but were not here to reminisce about the past. Come on we have a job to do.”  
Both men were hired by the city to clear the abandoned space. The businesswoman who talked to them over the phone told them it needed to be cleared in a day- two at the latest. All day they worked on clearing the land, and at times Freddy would catch Jason getting distracted by trinkets he would find. They were finally half-way through clearing every piece of junk when the sun began to set. They worked in silence, until Jason broke it.  
“Damn it!”   
Freddy heard something break. “You alright Jason?”   
There was a pause, but soon curses began to fill the air.   
“Jason?” Freddy called out again.  
“I found it.”  
“What?”  
“My damn foot caught a branch and I found it.” Huffed Jason.  
“Found what?”  
“The last course they were able to make. Remember? You know, the one that only allowed certain people in?”  
Freddy became excited. They’ve been cleaning for awhile, and when Jason said that all of the side shows were fake, he wasn’t kidding. Every tent that they had cleaned up had some sort of papers that held instructions, for the actors Freddy concluded, on how to do the act right and make it look believable. It was disappointing to say the least, but when Jason had announced his discovery, even with the chance of it being a fraud too, Freddy became excited. Rushing to the direction of Jason’s yell, Freddy came to stop at a building.  
“What the hell.”   
If Freddy did not see the poster at the front of the building, he would not know that this building was in fact for the circus. No, he thought it looked perfect for a murder scene to happen.   
“Freddy get your ass over here.”  
Freddy turns his eyes away from the building to find that Jason was already trying to open the doors.  
“Any luck?” Freddy called out.  
“I… almost… got… it!” The door creaked open, and shortly after fell off its hinges. Jason suddenly darts back from the door, holding his nose.  
“My god, what’s that smell?”  
Freddy walked closer to where the door used to be. Turns out Jason wasn’t exaggerating. Whatever was in that building smelled bad; it was such a terrible stench that it made him gag right away.  
“We are not going in there, are we?” Freddy paused in order to glance at the still heaving Jason. “Well?”  
“Damn straight we are. You know exactly what that lady would say if we didn’t. It would give her an excuse to cut the pay.”  
“You’re right, she didn’t seem too happy with how much the city was offering us did she? Well we better get started then.”  
Freddy was the first one to step in, and right away the stench got worse. The horrid smell seemed to be coming from the center of the room- he could tell the deeper he walked in. As he walked deeper into the room he became aware of something strange. Everything, so far, that Jason and Freddy had clean showed evidence of animal interaction. Animal dropping. Paw prints. Claw marks. Evidence Freddy could name, but this building that Jason found didn’t have any evidence of animal interactions. Freddy found this odd.   
“Freddy. You got a good flashlight on your person don’t ya’?”   
“Yes.”  
“Good, then get over here I think I found something?”  
Walking to where Jason was, Freddy pondered what he could have found.   
“Lookie right here,” Jason motioned to a liquid that stopped short from stopping their feet. Following the said liquid Freddy came to look upon a pool filled with said liquid.  
“What is this?”  
Jason shook his head and pointed towards the pool, “I don’t know, but there are something bobbing in there. Care to point your light over there.”  
Following Jason’s hand Freddy could in fact see that there was something in the pool of the mystery liquid. In fact, the closer he looked the more blobs he saw in the pool.  
“Yeah I got a flashlight, but I’m not sure if it will be any good.”  
Freddy pulled out his high powered flashlight and turned in on. They couldn’t have been prepared for what they saw. The liquid was thick and yellow- Oil is what Freddy concluded. In that oil the blobs began to form a more human like shapes.  
“That isn’t what I think it is, is it?”   
“Boy, call the police.”  
“What-”  
“Call the police, because I believe you’re right. Those are human bodies.”  
*  
It wasn’t until months later did Freddy find out what had happened that day. It turns out the people who were chosen for the escape course never came home the night of the circus. When the police arrived they made Jason and Freddy go through questioning, so they never found out how those people died. That was until the report was published.  
When the report came out Freddy rushed to read. He wanted to put his worries to rest, but the newspaper made it worse. It started with the all the victims names, and then it went into how they died. When he read it he became horrified. The pool was, in fact, an oil- vegetable to be exact. In that oil there were many pieces of glass placed into the pool. With what they knew the police concluded that this was the course the people had to go through, but because glass becomes invisible in vegetable oil they didn’t know what they were walking into.  
Autopsy showed that most died of blood loss, and the others died because of pieces of glass getting into their blood system. An excruciating way to die, and after reading what happened to those people Freddy himself felt like dying


	6. Circe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was also done in 11th grade, and was a group collaboration. We had to take a book that we were doing for Lit Circles, and turn the first chapter into an opening scene to a movie. So, this is in the format a movie would be written in. Again if this isn't your kind of thing then just skip this chapter.
> 
> I will say don't give all the credit to me from writing this, because there were four other people who wrote this with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to add, but this is about the book, "Circe" by Madeline Miller. Also the movie format that you'd use to write these kind of things didn't really translate on here, so please be understanding that it's not the exact same as a script would look like.

Fade in:

1 Ext. In Garden-Day 1

We see a close-up of a woman’s eyes, and they are closed, a gentle breeze blew her hair. Her name is CIRCE. After a few seconds of this shot her eyes suddenly open, revealing her yellow eyes, and the camera zooms out to reveal the upper half of her body, a solemn look upon her features.

2 Int. Helio’s Castle-Day 2

CIRCE  
(VO, passively)  
The word nymph, paced out the length and breadth of our futures. In our language, it means not just goddess, but bride.

As she speaks the camera moves through Helio’s castle, showing off the worn marble floors from the continuous pounding of the titan’s feet, and the vast halls. Despite the grandness of it all there is a looming coldness.

3 Int. Helio’s Castle-Day 3

PERSE is seen with her newborn child, Circe, though an aunt is holding her while the child’s mother sits upon a luxurious chair, Helios to her side. She looks down towards the child with a scrunched nose.

PERSE  
(Displeasingly)  
It’s a girl.

HELIOS  
She will make a fair match.

PERSE  
How fair?

Helios studied Circe’s face intently, her eyes had just barely opened, and her innocent eyes stared up towards her father. He removed his gaze from the child.

HELIOS  
(Uncertainly)  
A prince, I think.

PERSE  
A prince, you could not possibly mean a mortal? Surely she will marry a son of Zeus?

HELIOS  
No, she will not. Her hair is streaked like a lynx. And her chin. There is a less than pleasing sharpness to it that is less that pleasing.

He points out her flaws as he speaks, the same neutral look upon his features, he did not seem to care for the child. Perse was clearly distraught by the news, but she quickly waved it off and stood.

PERSE  
Come, let us make a better one.

4 Int. Helio’s Castle- Day 4

We see Perse once again, in the same situation as before, but this time there is a newborn boy and girl, twins. The girl is named PASIPHAË and the boy is named PERSE, after his mother. Circe stands next to her father, who is watching the children in the same manner from when she was born. 

CIRCE  
(VO)  
I grew quickly, and before I knew it my sister and brother were born. 

Helios looks to Phasipaë. 

HELIOS  
You will marry an eternal son of Zeus. 

Helios looks to Perse.

HELIOS  
And you, every son reflects upon his mother. 

Perse looked pleased by this and smiled happily at her two newborn children. 

Cut to:

A slow motion series of scenes flash before the screen, and all of them show Perse and Pasiphaë mocking Circe. The last scene shows the twins in the gardens, running to their mother, looking towards the camera with sly looks as they gossiped about Circe. Perse looked delighted by her children’s gossip, and she joined in without a second though. Circe speaks as the montage is being shown.

CIRCE  
(VO)  
My siblings treated me terribly. They spoke behind my back, made fun of my voice, and looked at me with heated glares. I did not mind it, but what hurt me most of all was that my mother always took their side. 

5 Int. Helio’s Castle-Afternoon 5

Helios can be seen sitting is his chair next to a lit hearth, and at his feet was Circe, pressed up against his leg.

CIRCE  
(VO)  
My siblings may have had my mother, but I did not need her, I had my father. And one day he offered for me to see his sacred herd of cows, I couldn't have been more excited.

6 Ext. Helio’s Pasture- Day 6

Helios and Circe can be seen coming off of his golden chariot and into the pasture. We see them walk towards the cows, and Circe is in awe as she looks at their pure coats. 

CIRCE  
(Excitedly)  
May I touch one?

Helios  
No

7 Int. Helio’s Castle- Afternoon 7

Circe had just finished dinner and was walking the halls, only to find Perse and Phashaё snickering in a corner.

CIRCE  
What?

PHASHAË  
How were father’s golden heifers?

Circe  
Beautiful

PERSES  
She doesn’t know! Have you ever heard someone so stupid?

PHASHAË  
Never

CIRCE  
What don’t I know?

PHASHAË  
That he fucks them, of course.

The twins began to laugh as Circe’s face became red.

Cut to:

We see the screen turn black, and Circe’s voice rings out from the darkness.

CIRCE  
(VO)  
Such were my years. I was naive as ever, and I feared I might have never broken out of that shell.


	7. Five Voices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick warning: This is about the holocaust, so please be aware that this piece will talk about more sensitive subjects.
> 
> This piece is the latest short story that I have written. It was the last piece I wrote in 11th grade, and we had to go through a series of photos. After looking through all of the photos, we had to write a short story about it. I chose a photo from the holocaust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again please don't read this one if you believe it will make you upset. It talks about the holocaust, and that can be a sensitive subject to a lot of people.

Rat 6378  
(5 alive, 0 dead)

A little girl stood in a crowd along with her mother. Both the girl and the mother had just finished being registered, and are heading to another place along with the rest of the women and children (and some old and sick men). No one knew where they were headed, for all they were told to do was to put on a pin and follow the rest of the group- this separated the little girl from her father.

The trek to wherever they were going wasn’t too bad. At this point of travel, the little girl didn’t think she’d feel anything worse than what she’d already gone through as nothing felt more devastating than watching childhood friends and other people die either of suffocation on the train or by the bullet of a gun. Yes, she could feel the skin on her feet crack open with every step she took, but after seeing people get trampled to death the little girl felt she’d gotten a lighter sentence.

“Schnell!” 

“Schnell!”

German soldiers all around were yelling these words as they herded the mass of people towards a lone ugly colored building. These actions seemed to make everyone around the little girl anxious, and before she could think much of it her mother grabbed her from under the arms and hoisted the little girl onto her hip. This surprised the child as lately her mother seemed too weak to even hold her own weight up.

“Anne,” Her mother had said very quietly. “You must listen to me.”

The seriousness in her mother’s voice had caught the little girl’s attention. The mother, seeing she’d gotten her daughter’s attention, smiled.

“Anne, no matter what happens you must know that I love you and always will. Nod if you understand.”

The little girl nodded her head. 

“Good,” Her mother said with a smile. However not too long after, the smile on her mother’s face fell, and the little girl began to feel the sensation of falling. It wasn’t until her head had painfully hit the ground did the little girl realize she actually did fall. In a daze, the little girl could faintly hear the yells of the German soldiers. It took a couple of seconds for the girl to be able to see clearly.

“6378! What is going on here?” A voice yelled at the little girl.

The little girl was beyond confused. What happened? How did she fall? Why was the number on her pin being yelled instead of her name? She was so confused on what was going on that she couldn’t answer the voice, she couldn’t even if she wanted to.

“6378!” The voice shouted again. But this time the little girl had enough sense to look up, and when she did she saw an German soldier. This soldier was ugly, his face was bloated with anger, and quite frankly looked as if he had missed his bathroom break- which the little girl’s mother told her to never do. He smelled disgusting, like something has been burnt, and had eyes of a mad man. 

The soldier scared the little girl, and when he made a motion to move towards her the little girl yelped towards her mother. It was at that moment the little girl noticed that her mother was not standing next to her, but was a heep on the ground. She looked like another one of those animal rugs that her uncle had a weird fascination with.

By this point in time there were more than one soldier that surrounded the two on the floor. People all around were watching, but none said anything. They watched but for not long because soon they were ordered to move on. This left the little girl alone with the soldiers and her mother.

The soldiers began to examine the little girl’s mother. The little girl wasn’t sure of what they were talking about, for they were talking too fast for her understandment, but she’s sure it was about her and her mother. The bloated soldier from before pointed to the lone ugly building and commanded, “Take the brat to the front. If 6377 had it then 6378 must have it too.”

Everyone around seemed to come to an agreement, and in a couple of minutes the little girl was taken from her mother, which confused her, and brought to the front doors of the lone building. There were other people around her, but not as many as there once were- maybe 60 if she counted correctly.

“Welcome!” A voice bellowed, “Today you all shall be a part of something for the greater good. I know you are all scared after being separated from your loved one’s, but worry not you all shall be reunited shortly. The quicker this gets done, the quicker you may see eachother again.”

Hush voices ran throughout the crowd, but the noise was soon drowned out by the man who was talking, “Everyone! Get into two lines. Quickly file into the building and enter the changing rooms of your gender.” 

Just as he had commanded. Two lines were formed, and quickly people were led into their changing rooms. As the doors to the entrance of the building closed the little girl could hear comotion, but thought nothing of it as she continued into the changing rooms. All around her were women undressing. They were all stuffing their clothes into what looked like lockers, and many were helping others- people who were too old, or children whose mother’s seemed to be missing. It didn’t take long for everyone to finish undressing, especially with the help of the other women, and after being checked on by a guard, they were all led to another room. This room was different to any that the little girl had seen before. It was a room made entirely out of metal, and no matter where the little girl looked she couldn’t seem to find anything that wasn’t made out of metal in that room. 

As the group of women continued to look around, a group of men were brought to the same room. Just as the women they did not wear any clothes, and just like the women, the group was mainly made out of old men, men who were sick, or children. Once it had registered that the two groups would be together confusion swam throughout everyone’s head. But no one had enough time to think anything more of the situation, for when the last person, which was a boy about 4, walked through the door the entrance was quickly shut and sealed. Panic began to fill the room as many hurried to the door- all who were which people that were all still physically able. 

From that time forward, the little girl realized that maybe she hadn’t seen the worst of it. Maybe all the deaths she’d witnessed so far was nothing more than child's play. Because just as she thought it couldn’t get worse gas began to fill the room. At first it wasn’t really noticeable, that was until the color yellow could be seen and the first shout of pain was heard. It was then that the little girl truly had witnessed hell. 

In her last few moments, the little girl witnessed many horrible acts. People acted like they’ve never been civil before. It started by everyone rushing to find gaps. People clawed non stop at the walls and even at the door, but after tearing up their hands to the point where blood fully flowed they would stop and look for another way. They would then see the small vent in the centre of the 40ft ceiling. Everyone pushed everyone because they were all desperate. But no matter how much they climbed onto each other, or how much they bit and clawed one another, none would survive.

The little girl never did get to see her father again.

Old Rat 3456  
(4 alive, 1 dead)  
This wasn’t the first concentration camp that the old man has been to. He’d been transferred round a few times before, and every time it had to do with a building project. Though this time it felt different. Recently he had developed a cough, and no matter how well he hid it, the old man was sure that the German soldiers knew.

The old man knew what they did with the sick, and he prayed that the cough wasn’t more than a cough. Because he didn’t want to die on their time, he wanted to die of his own accord.

Being one of the last ones off the train, the old man was able to have a glance at the bodies left in the cart. Three had suffocated on the way to the camp, one boy and two men. Just being able to see their bulging eyes and puff face, not to mention the smell when their bowels emptied, was enough to fill his determination to live. He will not end up like them. Another no name who died.

Call him cruel, but he was just trying to survive. He’s been in this for long enough, longer than most, to understand the do and don'ts. That’s why when he witnessed a woman who, along with her daughter, fell, the old man continued to walk. He knew the program, and plus by the time he was close enough there were already German soldiers surrounding the situation. 

Keep going. He would tell himself. All he needed to do was walk past the building of death and he would be fine- many camps did this to show all the Jewish people what would happen if they don’t obey. Wanting to get it over, the old man made sure to stay with the front of the group. Yes, the first group was always the worst, but it would be done faster.

The group he was in had at least 60 people in it. The old man knew what would happen. The German soldiers would go in again and further separate people they think would be of use and then gas the rest.

The old man grew concerned when the German soldiers didn’t pick people out. Instead one German soldier, the loudest of them all, wore a smile and commanded the group to get into lines and go to their corresponding change rooms.

No, he would think to himself. He would not die like this. Not on their accord. Not when he could still work. Not when he can still survive.

“3456! What is going on here? You heard the lad, get into a line!” 

The voice was clearly one of the soldiers. None of the other rats, he will admit guiltily that he picked up their slang, would raise their voice. When the old man’s eyes focused he’d seen the two lines were already to the last 4 people, two elderly men, a female child, and a middle aged woman.

“3456!”

The old man focused on the soldier who was making his way to him. He was an ugly man. His face was bloated, and sweat covered everywhere the old man could see. 

“3456, answer me damn it!”

This point in time the old man could see the soldiers standing at the doors. All the people in his group were already inside, and it was clear to the old man that they, the soldiers, just wanted him to get a move on. Of course he hasn’t going to do that. He refused to die in such a way as mustard gas.

There was another way. If he had to die then, again he would die on his own accord. Quickly the old man punched the ugly soldier in the nose- which was covered in warts. By doing this the soldiers at the door quickly had to close the doors and go deal with the situation. The old man smiled. Not just because of months of pent up frustrations were in that punch, but because he got amused watching the soldiers curse and stumble over themselves just trying to reach him.

When they were able to reach him, the old man was quickly thrown to the ground. The concrete painfully raked across the skin of his cheek, palms, and knees. Five soldiers surrounded him, and the old man felt a sense of excitement and accomplishment seeing how many younger men it took to keep him down. 

For a few minutes there was a struggle. The old man swore that if he would go down that he would not go easily, so he made the five soldiers work for his death. And they did. Curses and punches were thrown. Blood castoff littered the floor and many of the soldiers' faces. All of this continued until the ugly mug faced soldier stood up, and in between him heaving to catch his breath, he grabbed his pistol on his leg and aimed. In less than a second the old man had been shot. Not in the head, as there were soldiers too close to that, but in the neck.

The old man gagged on his blood, and as his body flopped about he couldn’t help but wear a smile. He is a dead man, but at least he died on his own accord.

Sick Rat 6377  
(3 alive, 2 dead)

In a train car stood a family of three, and because they were one of the last one’s on, their family was able to get a spot near the car doors. If they were lucky enough, the family could sometimes feel the breeze of outside’s air. The husband stood the furthest away from the door, allowing his wife and his 8 year old daughter to be closer to the door and have more room. 

At first the ride wasn’t too bad, but as time passed this changed. It began to become hot around 20 minutes in. 30 minutes in the atmosphere in the car began to turn for the worst. When the ride hit 40 minutes, everything took a turn for the worse.

The wife had noticed one particular young man happened to be really antsy. He was like that before the ride, and even gave the German soldiers who loaded them trouble. The wife had a feeling that something would happen to him, but hoped it was just her- as lately she’s been too sick to make sense of events. In a second, her estimate was proven correct when the train moved on a curved slope. All around her people knocked into each other, and before she knew it the young man she’d observed earlier began to fight an old man. 

She didn’t react right away, but how could she? At that moment everything around her was sluggish. She and her husband had known for awhile that she’d been sick, and even though it started out as something treatable, the two didn’t have anything for her sickness. This left the wife to slowly get worse over time. By this point, there was nothing the two could find, or afford, to help her, but she didn’t care for herself anymore because her worries were set onto her daughter. She wanted her daughter to at least survive. The wife already had her foot in the grave, but that didn’t mean that her only daughter had to follow with.

Even though not everyone acted, it didn’t take long for someone to react towards the beating of the old sick feeble man. It was another younger male. The wife wasn’t entirely sure anymore, but the man looked familiar. She couldn’t place it though, nor did she care as all her worries were keeping her daughter safe as things continued.

The wife tried her best to grab and pick up her daughter, but she was too weak now to do what she used to do easily. The commotion continued to get worse, and at that point everyone was involved whether they liked it or not. This time it was the husband who picked up their daughter. He’d easily swung her up onto his shoulders, which the wife was glad for, and this keepted their daughter from getting trampled on.

After 20 minutes the chaos began to calm down. The man who had caused everything had died, and so did the man who tried to stop him. They died after the mass of people trampled all over them in the chaotic confusion. For the rest of the trip people were extra sure to be quiet and still for no one wanted to repeat what had just happened. 

Another 10 minutes passed until the train finally stopped. Once the doors were open, the family of three made sure to step out of the car as quick as they could. After everyone was able to exit off the car the damage that had been done could be seen clearly now. It was revealed to the group that someone along the two young men had died. It was a boy about the age 12. 

The wife knew no one who had known the three, and that made their deaths sadder in her eyes as no one would remember them. She made sure to stare at their swollen faces. She did this so that she would remember, while she may not know their names that didn’t stop her from engraving their faces into her memory. 

“I knew him.” A voice whispered behind her.

The woman turned around to see that her daughter was the one who whispered that sentence.

“The boy, I knew him. We used to play with each other. He hated playing hide-and-seek.”

Horror struck the woman when she realized her daughter witnessed yet another death of a friend. She wanted to say she was sorry, but she couldn’t. Instead, she followed her husband who gently pulled her towards a booth- which they were being yelled at to go to.

She didn’t want to, but this is where the woman, and the daughter, was separated from her husband. He, for whatever reason, had to go another route. They were assured that they would be reunited, but the woman felt that wouldn’t be the case. At Least not for her, but she had hoped that her daughter would be able to.

“Come, little one. This way.” Unlike her husband, the woman couldn’t pick up her daughter, so instead she lightly held her hand and guided her to the booth they were destined for. When they arrived at the front both the woman and daughter had to be registered and were given two pins. One read 6377, this one was for the woman. The other read 6378, this one was for her daughter. As they walked there were German soldiers all around them yelling.

“Schnell!” 

“Schnell!”

They would shout, and the more they yelled the more the woman felt that she couldn’t go on. She’d thought that she had more time, but her body told her otherwise. She knew something was about to happen to her so quickly she decided to get her daughter’s attention. She wasn’t sure her voice would be able to catch her attention fast enough, and because of this thought she did something she thought she’d never be able to do physically. She hoisted her daughter up onto her hip, which surprised the little girl, and quietly said.

“Anne, you must listen to me.”

The woman waited until she had caught her daughter’s attention, after all she seemed to still be recovering from the surprise of being picked up. When her daughter finally looked at her she smiled, and quietly continued with what she wanted to say.

“Anne, no matter what happens you must know that I love you and always will. Nod if you understand.”

She nodded. The woman was able to smile one more time before she said one more thing.

“Good.” 

Then she fell. 

Never again would she wake up, but at least her daughter would be alive.

Dead Rat  
(2 alive, 3 dead)

There, in a train car stood a boy. He was surrounded by people, and while he didn’t know how many people were in there with him, the boy knew there were too many. He’d always been a person who hated tight spaces- it was one of the reasons he would refuse to play hide-and-seek with his childhood friends. While he did try his best to not let it get the best of him, it didn’t help that with the big mass of people meant that the air would thicken with heat and moisture. 

Wherever they were being led to, the boy wasn’t sure he’d be able to make it. The people in his cart were anxious, and with the ride about to hit the 40 minute marker, the little boy is sure everything will get worse. It always does.

Just as the boy expected, it did get worse. 

It all started when an old feedable man knocked into a younger man. It was obvious that it wasn’t done on purpose, and it only happened due to the train shifting. That didn’t matter though, for the younger man started to attack the old feeble man. Everyone watched and no one seemed to know what to do, nor did they act in order to stop the man.

Eventually the younger man was pulled away from his victim, but this only made things worse. What was supposed to be an attempt to make everything better, only made everything escalade faster. Now, everyone was involved. Screams and shouts were heard, but that didn’t matter to the boy because he couldn’t think clearly. Especially not when his body is being crushed against the wall. He couldn’t breath, he couldn’t see, and he couldn’t speak- as his windpipe was being firmly pressed into the hot metal walls. All he could do was listen to the chaos that was happening, but even then his hearing began to fail him as the time went on.

The boy wasn’t sure how long he was pressed against the wall, but it was long enough for him to no longer be able to register anything that went on. No one in the car noticed this, as they were all occupied with keeping themselves alive, and eventually the boy could feel his heartbeat everywhere. In his head, arms, torso, legs, and so on. All of this told the boy one thing: he is going to die.

As time went on, things began to calm down, but at that point the damage already had been done. Three people had died in that cart that day (this wasn’t the only cart that people died in). A boy and two men. The boy died of suffocation and being pressed, while the two men died by being trampled over. No one shared remorse to these people as no one knew them. They were seen as the unlucky ones, but unbeknownst to the people on the cart there was one person who recognized one of the dead faces. She was a little girl who’d witnessed everything from the shoulders of her father. 

Crushed Rat  
(1 alive, 4 dead)

He didn’t mean for it to escalate the situation. All he wanted to was to get that man to stop beating the old man, but his actions caused everyone to get involved instead. Maybe it would’ve been better if he didn’t do anything, because maybe then he would be where he was at the moment: being stepped on. 

He couldn’t move no matter what he did, for he was on the ground and there were too many people around him. He couldn’t move but that didn’t stop others from being able to move. Feet pressed and stomped on him. 

He didn’t want to die. 

But he knew he would. Especially when more and more people stepped on him. He didn’t want to die like this, but he didn’t really have a choice in the matter. As more people panicked the more feet that stomped on his now trembling body. 

It took awhile, after many bones being broken into dust, but eventually someone had a true aim with their foot. The last thing that the man could remember hearing was the sound of a satisfying crunch.

His skull had finally caved in and squished against his brain. It was an excruciating pain to feel, but it didn’t take long for him to no longer feel anything. 

It’s not how he wanted to die, but he didn’t get a choice.

(0 alive, 5 dead)


End file.
